Start of Something New
by XxFairyTail1
Summary: This is a LaLu fanfic. Okay, so Lisanna comes back from Edolas and Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu. No the guild does not hate her. Happy is still her friend though. The Thunder God Tribe happens to hear their conversation of which team to join and decides to take them in to his team. And Laxus and Lucy eventually fall in love. Plz enjoy! ;) sorry if the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

A Lalu Fanfic~

Chapter 1: When It All Started…

Lucy's POV

_Sigh, they're at it again. Why won't they talk to me?_ I thought bitterly. Well, you see, ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, my team has been ignoring me. At first, it was just minor problem, until yesterday, when the entire Team Natsu approached me while I was ordering my favorite strawberry smoothie from Mira. They sat down and then Natsu, who was getting serious, which was so unlike him, said to me, in my face "Lucy, you're out of the team." I hoped that I was dreaming, that this ws a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't. "Why?" I asked. "Duh, cuz' you're weak. And we're replacing you with Lisanna. She is obviously stronger than you." Erza was nodding in approval, Gray looked bored like he didn't care at all, and well Lisanna was looking at me pitifully while trying to not smile in happiness (Happy wasn't there to see it).

My guildmates froze from their regular brawls and just stood there shocked, mouth opened. It was really hurtful, and I cried, tears streaming down my face. Mira and Levy, my besties, were fuming in anger. Mira was transforming to her Satan Soul form and ready to attack, and Levy had her solid-script pen on her hand, and was about to write a few dangerous words. I had to tell them to stop. And Gajeel said "What the hell is wrong with you, Salamander? Did your brain just freeze over or what? Bunny Girl is so much better than your stupid girlfriend." Unable to face it any longer I dashed away from the guild to my apartment in Strawberry Street. I immedialtely locked myself in my bedroom and cried to sleep.

And now, a week after the incident, I stopped going to the guild. _I wonder how they're doing without me. Nah, you're just a weakness to the team. They are better off without_—and suddenly, my train of thoughts stopped as something furry and wet flew into my chest. "Happy, are you okay?" I ask worriedly. "Wahh! I'm so sorry Lushy, I wasn't there to help you! I didn't want you off the team, I swear!" And with that, Happy cried heavily. "It's ok, Happy. They are probably better off without me. I realized that it's true; I AM a weakness to the team, I AM weak, and I AM useless, and—" and Happy interrupted "No, that's not true! You're so kind, you always give me fish, and you have strong celestial sprit friends there to help you, don't think that way!" That really comforted me, "Is that really true? Thank you!" I said happily. "Neh, Lucy, can you come back to Fairy Tail? It's lonely without you there!" "I will now, only if you promise me you'll stop crying." I say. "Really? Yosh, let's go!" a now happy Happy (author: get it?) say. He flew to the guild with me holding his tail, and stopped at the entrance. "We're here!" we both shout, and kicked open the door, Fairy Tail style. Mira looked up, and happily shouted "They're here, Minna!" _They look so happy to see me, I'm so happy!_ I thought. "I'm really sorry everyone, it was so stupid of me to lock myself at home because of something stupid, I hope you will all forgive me." I said cheerfully. "Great, now let's party!" Master said. Mira took out food, Cana took out an alcohol barrel out of nowhere, Levy asked me, everyone was really enjoying their time, _except for Team Natsu_ (excluding Happy, of course)_._

Team Natsu (excluding Happy)'s POV

Natsu: Tch, it's that weakling again. Why do she still come here?

Gray: Ugh, Lucy, just quuit the guild already. You're ruining our reputation with your weak magic+fighting abilities

Erza: I frowned. One would think that Lucy would get the idea, but no. Until Lucy gets stronger, I don't want to see her face ever again. I can't believe we let her join Team Natsu to begin with…

Lisanna: That damn bitch! It took a long and hard time convincing the others in Team Natsu to convice them that Lucy was weak and useless, how come she gets the guild's attention so much? (author: ooh, Lisanna's jelly XD)

Lucy's POV

_I'm glad I'm back, I miss everyone too… Now, there is a new problem though. I need to join another team, I can't always do solo missions_ I think. I should join—"Hey, Lushy, I don't wanna be in Team Natsu anymore, they changed." Happy said sadly. "Are you sure? I thought they were your family." I said worriedly. "They were, Lucy, but not now." Happy say. Then I thought of a good idea. "Then Happy, do you want to join the same team as me?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_ I thought desperately. "Of course Lushy, I'll be glad to!" he reply. "Then, which team should we join?"

Narrator's POV

The Thunder God Tribe just happened to hear Happy and Lucy's conversation. "What do you think, guys? Should we let them join?" their leader asked. "Miss Lucy and Mr. Happy (author: lol, Mr. Happy) seems alright. Miss Lucy has celestial magic which is quite rare these days, not to mention that she has the majority of the powerful zodiac keys, including the Lion and the Water Bearer, which are the most powerful. Mr. Happy's Aera magic would be certainly useful if something shall go wrong during a dangerous mission. Therefore, I approve of them joing us." Freed said. Laxus nodded and asked, "Bixlow?" "Heh, Happy can be fun sometimes to toy with (author: cough, cough) and Lucy should be strong enough considering the fact that she somehow beated me in the Fantasia Parade thing, and she has a nice body which—" "Shut up Bixlow, can you say something not so perverted of women?!" Evergreen screamed/interrupted angrily. Bixlow rolled his eyes and stuck out his toungue and replied, "Sure, Ever. It's not your fault, that Lucy is way hotter than you and—" and Evergreen kicked him in the shin until he flew out of the guild from a window (author:I don't really remember if there is a window in the guild but as ppl say these days, whatever) in the speed of light. Laxus rolled his eyes in the stupidity of his teammates and asked for Evergreen's opinion. "Well," Evergreen began slowly, "Happy is nice, for the most part, and Lucy can be of help," then she murmured quietly so that only Laxus can hear, with his super hearing skills, "and I won't be the only girl in the team." She felt somewhat embarrassed in saying that so she took out her special fan out of nowhere and fanned herself. Laxus said seriously, "Okay then, it is decided, Lucy and Happy can, no, I mean will, join the team."

He walked off to Lucy and Happy's direction, and said coolly, "Hey you guys will be in the Thunder God Tribe from now on, and get your lazy asses ready for a S-class mission tomorrow at 9 AM tomorrow. Bye." And then he walked away. Happy nodded, and flew up to the master's office to officially leave Team Natsu and join the Thunder God Tribe, and Lucy stared dumbfoundly, then blinked, and finally, screamed "NANII?!" loudly, loud enough to give all the dragons and their slayers a headache for at least a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

_The next day…_

Happy's POV

I was dreaming about fish and drooling in my sleep (author: aww 33) before the alarm clock rang. Ring-ringggg! It screeched. _So it's 8:50, huh?_ I think, sleepily, _but oh well, got 5 minutes to spare._ I pressed the snooze button and thought to myself,_ just 5 more minutes…_ And now, its 9:15! _Oh shit, Laxus and team will for sure kill us!_ I think, imagining the slaughter of me and Lucy. (author: yep, Happy just cussed, get over it)

I screamed to Lucy: "Lushy! Wake up! We'll be late for the mission!" I scream. With that sleepy Lucy bolted up from her bed and hurried to her bathroom to get ready. Another time, I would've immediately laughed at her, but nows not that time. The next 15 minutes are spent bizarrely, with Lucy trying to get ready and me helping her to pack. Finally, we rush out the door, and to the Magnolia train station.

Lucy's POV.

_Phew, we made it!_ I think as I see the train station's sign, with the Thunder God Tribe. "Well, you guys made it. Didn't think you would. Come." Laxus say dryly. We entered the train, and me and Happy sat across the window to the left. _Thank Mavis we're not late, or else they would've murdered us mercilessly_ I think. "Hey Blondie, stop daydreaming. I know I'm hot and all, but now is not the time." Laxus say to me, smirking. I then realize that I was staring at him the whole time, making me blush in embarrassment. "So what's the mission?" I ask, to change the topic. "See for yourself" Laxus said, handing it to me.

I quickly scan over the paper. My eyes nearly popped out, when I realize that we are suppose to be the bodyguards of that perverted son of a bitch, Duke Sawarr Junelle, who tried to grope my boobs once in a supposed "family-to-family-bonding" meeting that I attended to with my father, before I ran away from home. Apparently, that frickin' bastard will carry his valuable family heirloom with him to a merchant, for whatever shitty reason. That guy can rot for all I care. The reward is 1,000,000,000,000 jewels (author: for some reason). _Well, the reward better be worth it._ I think bitterly, while gritting my teeth angrily. What I didn't notice was that I had formed a dark, creepy aura around me, which was alarming the passengers of the train, and that my team was staring at me the whole time.

Bickslow's POV

Wow, Cheerleader looks pretty angry. I wonder what's gonna happen in the mission…

Freed's POV

Ms. Lucy's aura seems demonic, maybe even more than that of my dear Mira (author: that's right readers! There will be slight MiraxFreed in this fanfic!) I suppose Natsu and Gray were not lying. I must remember to never anger her.

Evergreen's POV

Gosh, Lucy, what's wrong with the mission? We just have to escort some rich geezer and get the reward. It looks like she hate the duke Sawa-whatever-the-hell-his-name-is for life. Maybe he is a pervert who likes to grope big chested women's boob. (author: Evergreen, you have no idea how right you are). Can't let him grope mine's then. Only my manly boyfriend can, who will be Elf—what the heck am I thinking? :O

Laxus' Pov

Heh, Blondie looks pissed. XD

Happy's POV

Crap, that duke we're suppose to escort was her fiancée! Uh, I hope, he doesn't do anything perverted to her in the mission…

Narrator's POV

And so the rest of the train ride was spent in silence. The team went to the client's house, got some info about the mission, and left.

(Since I am so lazy, I will give you the important details of it)

*The duke tried groping Evergreen's breasts before he saw Lucy. Evergreen swatted him away with her fan

*The duke repeatedly tried to harass Lucy, who got save the entire time by Laxus, who was glaring at the duke

*This of course did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, who were sending knowing smiles and smirks to one another. Happy and Bickslow tongue-rolled "He likes her!" to Laxus and Lucy's face, which they both denied. (Let's just say Happy taugh him how to tongue-roll)

After the mission…

Lucy's POV

_Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought,_ I think absent-mindedly. Laxus was there to save me from that ugly duke's hentai touches. And I thanked him the train ride home. But for some reason, he was blushing? Nah, must be my imagination. As if he would blush because of me.

Sighh… I wonder how Team Natsu is doing without me… do they regret ditching me? Probably not, since they were the ones who kicked me out. Can't be helped, at least I'm not all alone…

Laxus' POV

Bahh! Why the f was I blushing. Even the others noticed! I cussed to myself inwardly. Freaking Happy and Bickslow, don't go rubbing it to my face, dammit!

Angel Laxus: Then just admit you like her!

Laxus: do I, really?

Devil Laxus: No, of couse not. No way in hell would that happen.

Angel Laxus: Exactly, devil-self. This is earthland not hell, so it is possible.

Devil me starts sulking in the corner somewhere, while me and Angel me continue the conversation…

Angel Laxus:Yes, you like her.

Laxus: How?

Angel Laxus: Do you feel funny near her? Do your senses get more accurate near her? Do you feel possessive around her?

Laxus: Yea I do. But how do this relate to me liking her?

Angel Laxus: Your dragon senses are telling you that she's your mate.

Laxus: Oh…

Angel Laxus: So there's your answer. I'll be going now.

Angel Laxus and Devil Laxus disappeared from his shoulders.

Great, what the hell is wrong with me? I even talked to myself to get my answer. Mavis, you really are something… I think slumping over my couch in my living room

Now how the heck do I confess to her?!

**Author: I know this is probably crappier than my first chapter, so please PM me or whatever to tell me about your opinion. Thank u!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at the guild…

Happy's POV

Laxus keeps blushing whenever I mention Lucy. _Ooooh, maybe he actually have a crush on her?!_ I smirk evilly, and flew over to Mira. "Mira, I have news!" "What is it, Happy?" She asked, while washing cups by the bar. "I have a new couple for you to matchmake!" I say excitedly. Now that got her interest REALLY BAD. "Who are they? Omg, I have to start planning dates and pretty soon, their wedding!" she squealed happily. "Oh, I'll tell you if you promise to buy me 10 bags of fish today." I say. My yummy fish, I'm coming for you! (author: ^_^ *)

"Kay Happy! Now tell me the lucky pair!" Mira really can't control her excitement now, since she's fangirling right now. _I feel bad for you Laxus…_ "It's Laxus and—" "Oh no you don't!" Laxus screamed at me and hurled a lightning bolt at me. It missed my tail by about 0.1 cm. Shit… I guess he heard us.

Mira's POV

"LAXUS!" I scream angrily. "Never, ever, bother me when I am in the middle of a matchmaking conversation! Got that, you bastard?!" I scream, holding him by his fur coat. His face looks really scared now (author: good job Mira! You scared him! XD). "So Happy, who's the lucky girl?" I asked with a flowery aura. "It's—" and suddenly he was interrupted by the doors of the guild opening by our cheery blonde friend. _Mavis, what's with the interruptions?!_ I cry rainbow tears inwardly.

Then, as if by miracle, I see Laxus blush as he see her. _Ohhhh! It's Lucy he has a crush on! Ufufufufu_, I imagine blond haired and blue eyes baby, _don't worry, fairy godmother Mira will save you guys!_ (author: LOLOLOL!) I glanced at Happy, and we both smirked together demonically. I am soooo gonna reward Happy later, but for now I gotta tease Laxus and Lucy FIRST. "Hey Lucy," I turn toward her with an innocent smile on my face, "there will be a cherry blossom festival in Fiore tomorrow. Why don't you and Laxus go together?" I then see Laxus looking like he lose all hope in humanity, and Lucy looking confused first and then nervous.

Lucy's POV

As soon as those words left Mira's mouth I felt confused but now I feel nervous. Hey, I am trembling right now because of Fairy Tail's famous Satan Matchmaker. That is NOT a good sign. "E-eto, Mira! That was a great joke. Ahahaha…" I laugh robotically. "But Lucy, that wasn't a joke. There is going to be a festival here. Why don't you and Laxus have fun together? Right Laxus?" and she sent what seemed to be a demon death glare at Laxus, who shrunk at her voice. "R-right, Mira! What a great idea." Laxus respond, maybe scared for his life. Shit, I guess I have no choice.

"Haii, Mira. We will go then." I tried saying it excitedly, but I guess my face betrayed my mind with my emotions. "GREAT! Lucy and Laxus, get back to the guild tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon. I have the stuff you guys will need already here." Mira flashed us a smile. Oh no, this will not turn out good. "K-kay…" I reply.

Lucy and Laxus' POV

Oh shit, we are so screwed! (author: I agree)

Minna, so sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Next day 8:00 AM…_

Mira's POV

_OmigodOmigod! 3 I can't freakin wait for the festival. I am so gonna stalk those two lovebirds today! Kyaa! They are sooooo cute together!_ I guess my matchmaking/fangirling side was starting to get on Erza's nerves, because the moment I gave her her favorite strawberry shortcake, rather than eating it immediately, she asked me "What's wrong Mira?" "Oh nothing, I just can't wait to see Laxus and Lucy's date today!" I reply brightly.

"Oh, just that weakling blonde and Laxus. Wait, they're going out?!" she exclaimed surprisedly. "No you baka, they're not, though I'm sure they will soon. And WHAT did you call Lucy-chan?" I ask angrily. "A weakling, Mira. It's true that she is one. Thank Mavis, Laxus do not need a weakling for a girlfriend." She reply casually. I was about to knock her out by transforming to my Satan Soul form, but I did not have to.

"Erza-san, what you said before was rude and false. Lucy is our nakama and she is in fact quite strong. She has most of the zodiac keys and can use two of them at time, quite an amazing feat for a young celestial mage, not to mention, her kindness and friendship toward her spirits and family. So I request you to reconsider your words before you speak them." Freed said, as he sat down on the bar stool. (author: did I use the word correctly?) Erza just mumbled 'tch' before digging into her cake.

"Freed, thank you for your speech. It was really kind of you." I smiled at him. "No need, Mira, what I said before is true. I hope Lucy and Laxus will have a nice relationship." He reply. _Sigh, Freed is such a gentleman. I hope Laxus learn from him._

"Speaking of which, have you seen Laxus and Lucy yet?"I ask him. "Yes, indeed I have. It seems to me that for some reason, they are avoiding the guild today." He answer. "Oh, they are? HOW DARE THEY? I'm sorry Freed, I have something very important to do right now. Would you mind taking care of the bar for awhile? It won't be long I promise you, thanks!" and I rushed out of the guild.

Freed's Pov

_Oh Mavis, I hope Laxus and Lucy do not die today by the hands of the demon_ I think while drinking a cup of coffee.

Lucy's POV

I was reading the book _Vampire Love_ (author: I do not know if this is a real book) peacefully, before Mira stormed into my home. "LUCY, be a good girl and come out here, ok? No need to hide from me!" Mira said in what seemed to others an innocent voice, but to me a voice of a demon. _Damn, if I don't come out Mira will for sure kill me. But if I do come out I'll be forced to go on that date with Laxus. Dear Mavis, what should I do?!_ I think frantically. Not wanting to be murdered mercilessly I chose my first option.

"Ara, Lucy-chan, I didn't think you would be such a dear. NOW COME WITH ME TO THE GUILD SO THAT I CAN PREPARE YOU FOR THE DATE!" Mira said/screamed. God, I am so freakin' scared right now! "But Mira, I thought the festival takes place in 12 PM. Isn't it a bit too early to start preparing?" I said trembling, praying to Mavis that I will be alright. "No, of course not Lucy, nothing is ever too early when it comes to dates. Come on, it'll be fun!" and with that she dragged me to Fairy Tail.

_OMIGOD, I AM GONNA DIE TODAY. Mama, I am sorry I disappointed you, I did not become a great celestial mage yet. Mama and Papa, I guess I will see you guys in heaven earlier than I thought. Master, help me so that my spirits get a nice and caring owner. Sayonara, watashi no sekai. I hope that one day you will be freed from dark magic and Zeref._ I think while crying rainbow tears as Mira dragged me to the guild.

Mira's POV

_YOSH! Now that Lucy's here I can start my plan *smirk evilly* oh Laxus, you'll be glad to be Lucy's soon-to-be first and last boyfriend. But first, I gotta dress her up nicely. Laxus, DO NOT die out of nosebleeding._ Those were my thoughts as I handed Lucy her pink and yellow sakura-decorated kimono, a white lacy sash, red flats, and to top it off, a red ribbon for her hair, and some makeup. "But Mira, isn't this a bit too much?" she asked timidly. "Nope, of course not! Laxus will so love your outfit so I perfectly planned out!" _Oops. _"Go figure." She murmured under her breath. "Said something?" I asked demonically. "No." she reply.

_5 minutes after(author: yep, that is just how long a girl dress up)…_

Lucy came out from the guild's changing room. Yep, Lucy looks perfect. _Laxus, you are one lucky man to have a date with her,_ I think silently while smiling. "How do I look, Mira?" she asked nervously. "You look great; Laxus will love you!" I exclaim happily. Her face went as red as a tomato as soon as I said that. Good I'm gonna tease her now. "Eh Lucy, your face went red now. Do you by chance have a crush on THE Laxus Dreyar?" I giggled at her reaction; her face looked like it was going to explode and minute. "Course not! Who the hell would like that cocky, egoistical, charming, handsome…" and then Lucy realized her mistake, but of course it was too late, I heard her. "Ara, ara, Lucy-chan, didn't think you actually have a crush on him. Gambate! With your date." I winked at her direction.

And so we rambled on and on until tadah! It's 11 AM…

Lucy's POV

"Ano, Mira, its 11 already! Will Laxus be late?" I ask worriedly. "No worries Lucy, I blackmailed him before I went to your apartment (author: ^_^*), so no, he won't be late." She reply. Then someone kicked open the door to the guild. "Yo Mira, I'm here, so don't tell the others!" a blonde screamed. Yep, it is definitely Laxus. "Goodie, no worries I won't. And here are your clothes." She handed him a pile of clothes.

Laxus' POV

Damn, Mira really know how to blackmail. I sweatdrop as I remember her threat earlier to me in the morning.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey bastard, don't come to the guild today for your date and I will tell the entire guild, including Master by the way, who your crush is. Got it?" Mira screamed to me. She didn't even wait for my reply before walking back to wherever-the-hell-the-place-is. No way am I going to let the guild know about that secret.

_END FLASHBACK_

And here I am at the guild waiting for my nightmare to come true. Of course, my team have to laugh at me across the room. As soon as I get back I am gonna beat the crap out of them (author: Laxus, please do not kill ur nakama!). I am now changing my clothes to whatnot for the stupid date.

12:00…

Narrator's POV

"Goodie, lucy, Laxus, you guys are ready to go. Have fun!" Mira said. They nodded their heads and left the guild.

Mira's POV

…_And Stalking Lucy And Laxus On Their Date Operation has officially begun!_ _Ufufufufu… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**As for how the date will go… read the next chapter! Stay tuned, readers!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I know you guys probably hate me for not writing about the date. You might think this chapter was practically about fluff, but no, no fluff intended. Just wanted to jot the important stuff first before the event. I am so sorry. But don't worry, because of the winter break, no school (YAY) = MORE TIME FOR FANFICS! ^_^ So no worries, you won't have to wait long for the next chappie. Thanks for the support, I'm really grateful Have a nice day!**

**From Author-san**

**PS: Merry Christmas tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus' POV

Ugh, dammit! I don't know what to say! We were just walking towards the center of Fiore for the festival and none of us spoke a word. The awkward silence is killin' me! TT^TT "Uh, Blondie? Since we were both forced into this, wanna ditch the festival?" I say to break the silence. But then I feel a dangerous aura behind the bush next to me. Oh no, not good. "Ugh, nevermind." Lucy just nod and we just continue walking with the awkward silence.

Mira's POV

"What the hell! Laxus didn't even comment about how beautiful Lucy look with that outfit I prepared for her! Is he a man, at all?!" I shout furiously to my group. "Otoku!" elfman scream back at me. "And Laxus wanted to ditch their date. Is he blind?! He is a lucky one to have a date with someone as hot as Lucy. He must be crazy!" Macau adds. "No matter! Something can and WILL happen with Lu-chan and Laxus on their date today!" Levy say excitedly. "Gihee" was all Gajeel said. Freed just sweatdrop. "Um, Mira, would it perhaps be better if Levy and I create a rune barrier to hide our presence. I believe Laxus-sama has already noticed us." He say. I just nod my head. They made a quick barrier and my group continued our secret operation. I must record their date. ALL OF IT! 3

Lucy's POV

When Laxus suggested ditching the date, I was a bit sad. I wonder why. (author: lucy, you are even denser than natsu!) Anyway, me and laxus arrived to the festival. A lot of people are there already. Although it's not night the festival still looks pretty. "Lucy." Laxus say. "What?" I ask, facing him. He then say something that surprise me, "You look cute in your outfit." I blush and mumble 'arigatou.' I'm sure he heard me with his dragon slayer hearing. "So Lucy, since we're here, don't miss out on the fun!" He suddenly took hold of my hand and ran towards a fishing stand ahead of us. I never knew his hand is so soft and warm… and that he acts like a kid when it comes to festivals. I giggle a bit.

Laxus' POV

"Lucy, we're here—" and I see Lucy giggling. "What's so funny?" I ask. "It's the first time you called me Lucy, not Blondie. I'm happy." She answer, still laughing. Shit! "Hmpth." I just say, too embarrassed to look at her in the eye. She just laugh some more.

"Ara, ara, what a great couple we have hear. Would you like to do an old lady a favor young boy? Win a cute prize for this lovely lady you have here." The owner say, smiling at us. "We're n-not c-couples!" we both stutter at the same time. The lady chuckle. Embarassed, I say "Sure" and handed her 300 yen, for 5 tries. The first time I failed miserably and the 2 woman just laugh. Mavis, I didn't want Lucy to see this side of me. I failed again the 2nd and 3rd time. I feel like dying. Then the old lady taught me how to do it properly, probably because she pity me. The 4th time, I nearly got it, but the fish just swam away. Damn, I have only one more try left. "Gambate, Laxus." Lucy say for encouragement. The last time, I finally got it. Phew. "So which toy do you want?" the kind lady ask Lucy. "I pick…" she scanned around the toys and pointed a finger to one. It was a plushie of a chibi Pikachu (author: awww) with a lightning bolt shaped tail. "That way I'll rember it was you who got it for me." She say brightly to me as the lady handed it to her. As we walked away I heard the lady mumbling "Young love" while chuckling. One day for sure I'll make her mine, definitely.

"So what do you want to do next?" Lucy ask me. "Don't know. Since I picked before you get to choose this time." I say confidently. She perked up and immediately pointed to the gaming stand for shooting a prize (author: you get what I mean, right?). Wow, never knew she like those kind of games. "Oh yea, it's my first time playing this, so can you teach me?" she look up hopefully. "Sure" I say. She sat in one of the seats and waited for directions as I hand the owner the money. I asked her which prize she wanted. She pointed to a pink bunny with black sunglasses. "I guess you really are a bunny girl." I say laughing. She pout at me. She look so cute… "So you aim it towards that prize over there. Angle it correctly like this…" I position the gun for her. "And shoot!" She got the prize and was jumping for joy. "Thanks, Laxus." She say smiling. Damn, that smile gets me every time! "No problem." I say back.

"Can we eat something? I'm kinda hungry now so…"

Lucy's POV

Ahahahaha, Laxus looks so cute. I have to remember this moment! "Sure!" I answer cheerfully. He grinned happily and held my hand and dashed towards a barbecue stand nearby. I'm glad to be able to see this side of me. I ordered a slice of pizza and a glass of Coke, and Laxus ordered 3 huge steaks and a larger glass of Coke. "Although he is a dragon slayer and still eats a lot for just a snack, he still has better manners than Natsu…" I say out loud accidently as I observe him. "He's better than me at what, Luce?" Natsu and Lisanna appeared in front of me. "In table manners, you bastard. Unlike you, I don't make food fly around the area I'm eating in. And don't you guys have other stuff to do, such as acting like a bitch, Lisanna?" Laxus say confidently, defending me. "You said something about my GIRLFRIEND, thunderhead?!" Uh oh, a pissed off Natsu means trouble, and most likely, destruction. "Yes, I did, you flame-baka. I called her a bitch, what else?" he say back. Lisanna is now having tears, no doubt fake, and wailing like a drama queen. I am not a damsel in distress like her. "Hey Natsu, we made it clear a long time ago that you can't call me Luce anymore! You don't have the right to! And, for your information, Lisanna IS a bitch, and therefore, me and Laxus and everyone else in the world can call her one!" I scream. "No, YOU are the bitch." Natsu say back. Suddenly my keys start glowing.

"Who dare call our princess a bitch?!" my spirits suddenly appeared, all of them, looking more pissed than Mirajane, Erza, and me combined together. "I did." Natsu say cockily. "Well then FACE OUR WRATH!" they scream. Uh oh, at this rate the festival will be ruined, not to mention the whole of Fiore will be destroyed. "Uh guys? I'm really happy that you are all willing to beat him up for me, but can you please do this at a different place? I don't want the festival to be ruined, so… please?" I ask. "What a great idea, princess. I suppose we can beat him up in the Spirit World instead. Our powers will be stronger there so we can beat him up more. Plus the Spirit King will be more than happy to join in as well." Loke say pulling up his glasses. "Bye princess." And they vanished back into the Spirit World, with Natsu. Uh, I know he deserve the beating but I am no sadist. Natsu, I wish you luck in survival… "You slut! What did you do to my boyfriend?!" Lisanna screech angrily, already in her Tigress Soul mode. But with one punch from Laxus in the stomach she was knocked out. "Send her to the hospital now please." Laxus ask a nearby witness. He could only nod and ran to the hospital full speed. The other spectators were screaming "Congratulations, boy!" and other stuff.

We left the stand after we're done eating to avoid commotion. The rest of the date was fun. Laxus got me lots and lots of toys! "Thanks Laxus!" I say at the end of our date. "No problem." He say as usual. "So um, since I didn't give you anything, here!" I gave him a kiss on the lips and I ran away from the scene in embarrassment. I stopped a few feet away from him and I turned around to face him. Still embarrassed, I waved my hand and shouted "Bye Laxus! I hope we can have fun like this again!" and I ran home like a crazy girl.

Laxus' POV

I touch my lips. She tasted like strawberry… I blush unknowingly. Yea, I also wish we can have fun together again next time… but in a romantic relationship. I walk home the opposite direction.

On the opposite side of the tree…

Mira's POV

"Kya, did you see that everyone? A kiss, a kiss! On the lips! Omigod I hope they just become a couple already!" I was squealing like a fan girl, and Freed was trying to calm me down. "I know right?! It was much cuter than the romance novels I read!" Levy said, fangirling after me. "Since when did you read romance novels, Shrimp?" Gajeel questioned, still smirking. "Since I fell for you, you baka!" she said kissing him in the cheeks. "Levy! I didn't know you guys were dating! Why didn't you tell me?!" Since when did Levy keep secrets from me? "Sorry Mira, we started dating yesterday, and I wanted to surprise you." She answer. "Kya , Levy, I'm so happy to know you're growing up! Now, our goal is to get Laxus and Lucy together! We must not fail!" I say hugging her.

The rest of the guys' POV

Sweatdrop. I never knew Laxus and Lucy can be a possible couple. But this is Fairy Tail. Let's party tomorrow to celebrate their growing love!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**So readers, how did you guys like it? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day…

Lucy's POV

Arghh! Now there is an awkward silence between me and Laxus TT_TT ! NOT GOOD! "So Lu-chan, what happened during your date yesterday?" Levy ask me, winking, as she sat next to me in the bar. "Uh, Levy-chan, how did you know I had a date yesterday?" I ask, groaning. "Because Mira, me, and the whole guild, excluding Team Natsu, stalked you guys and recorded all of it!" she answers with a smile. 3…2…1… "NANI?!" *choke on my strawberry smoothie* "Lu-chan, are you alright? Did I say anything wr—oops. I'M SO SORRY LU-CHAN!" she apologize bowing down again and again crazily. "I was so stupid to think Mira wouldn't stalk me on my date." I say sighing. "But the date was successful. And also," she smirk "the last part of it was soooooo romantic!" Oh Mavis, she saw me kiss him! I start blushing 10 shades of red.

"Ara, ara, Levy-chan, you shouldn't tease Lucy-chan so much! But then," she turn towards me, "I gotta admit, the last part was so cute." She said smirking. Now I blush again. "Speaking of the date, where's Natsu? "The only thing I know is that he was dragged to the Spirit World and—" I say, but then got interrupted by someone opening the doors to the guild loudly.

"Lucy-hime, we have punished Natsu as much as he deserved. Don't worry, he is still alive. I suggest however to Wendy-san to heal him so that he may recover faster. Also, we picked up Lisanna from the hospital. Here are those two." Virgo say while throwing a heavily wounded Natsu and an unconscious Lisanna to the floor. *Sweatdrop* at least he is still breathing.

Virgo vanished into thin air, going back to the Spirit World. Before that she said to me: "Aquarius' message to you is "Congrats. It seems that you finally went on a date. Now hurry up and make him yours so that I don't have to come saving your sorry ass in battle." Leave it to her to say things like this so nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Lisanna woke up miraculously and saw me. She sneered indignantly and turned to her Tigress Soul form, running to attack me. Out of instinct, I grabbed my whip and fought. "Lisanna Strauss, I challenge you to a fight." I say confidently. WHAT?! "Sure. Let's take this outside, and she led me to the guild's backyard. Before we began, people already began betting money on who would win, courtesy of Cana. 40% betted on me, and the others betted on Lisanna. "Ready, set, begin!" Master shouted, acting as referee. Lisanna lashed out at me, still in Tigress Soul form. She tried clawing my skin, but I kept dodging her, and only using my whip to attack. She scratched me a few times, but that was all. Meanwhile, my whip burned her skin in a few places. After a few more moments, I got tired of dodging so I summoned my spirits, one by one, so that I don't waste my energy. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I shout. Virgo appeared, and said her famous catchphrase, "Punishment, hime?" I just sweatdrop and shook my head. "Virgo, try trapping Lisanna." I say. She nod and shouted, "Spica Hole!" several times, since Lisanna is VERY fast. When, she was finally trapped underground in a hole I jumped in and attacked moe with my whip. Virgo used Chain Magic to help also. Although she is trapped, Lisanna is still fierce, so she is still able to fight back. Feeling a drain in magic, I sent Virgo back to the Spirit World. Then, I summoned Loke and Capricorn, my most powerful combo, causing a huge drain in magic. I told Capricorn to keep her occupied through hand-to-hand combat, and told Loke to protect me while I meditate so that my magical energy resume itself. This greatly shock my guildmates, but I pay them no attention. After a mere 5 minutes I stop and tell both my spirits to go back to the Spirit World. I then glance at Lisanna. I got to admit, she's a strong opponent with willpower. She is beaten and tattered up, but she can still fight a little bit. I then summon Gemi and Mini. We chant:

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

That knocked out Lisanna. By miracle, I somehow won. "And so the winner of this fight is our celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia!" I turn to face my guildmates. Each of their faces have an amusing expression, I find it funny. They recollected themselves and went to congratulate me. Even Natsu, who recovered from the infirmary, did with a thumbs up. The rest of Team Natsu, were nodding in approval, most especially Erza.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said smiling. I choose to ignore him, which cause him to pout. "Luce, I, I mean we, *points at everyone in Team Natsu, except for Lisanna*, want you back in the team." He says. Erza adds, "You have proven yourself already now that you have beaten Lisanna. You are now stronger than before." "Right. Lets welcome back my little sis Lucy back!" Gray says smiling. I am frozen from shock. NOW they want me back?! What is wrong with them?! I never chancged from before, in personality AND in strength!

"Well, sorry to barge in you guys there. Lucy is in MY team now, and she is perfectly happy here, as well as Happy. *Happy nods* So, why don't you guys butt off and accept the fact that Lucy was, is, and always will be stronger AND better than your precious takeover mage there ever will be!" Laxus say angrily. "Hey! It's Luce's decision. SHE makes the choice, not you guys!" Natsu say like an annoying kid he is. "I p-pick Laxus' team." I say quietly. Laxus just smirk, while the others just frown. "Why, Lucy, Why would you pick the Thunder God Tribe over us?!" Erza scream furiously.

"Because they're my family! They never ignored me! They like me for who I am! Not you guys! All I ever was to Team Natsu was a replacement for Lisanna! That's all I ever was to you guys!" I tear up, and am now crying, releasing all the sadness I ever felt because of them. I let my team lead me away to a different table, while Team Natsu stood frozen. I wonder what will happen to Lisanna now… not that I really care.

Laxus pats my head trying to calm me down, not caring that the whole guild can see us. "I want to go home." I mumble quietly so that only laxus can hear me. "I'll walk you home then." He say gently. I nod my head, still depressed, and we walked out the guild together, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking to Lucy's apartment…

Lucy's POV

Why do they ask me to come back to the team now, of all times? When I finally feel happy again with my new team? Why—"Lucy, we're here." Laxus say. I just nod and opened the door. "You can come in if you want." I say to him, not wanting to be rude. He stepped inside and closed the door. "You know, you should just ignore Team Natsu. They're just dumb idiots anyway to kick you off to begin with." Laxus say, placing his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "It's okay; I got a new team that cares for me, and like me for who I am. I'm just disappointed that Team Natsu only acknowledge me for my strength." I say quietly, going to my bedroom.

Laxus' POV

A light bulb just shone above my head as soon as she says that. "Hey Lucy?" "What?" "Why not let the Thunder God Tribe leaves the guild for one year to train? That way we can get stronger and beat everyone from Team Natsu, even Erza." I suggest. She looks up, good, she's no longer crying. "That's a great idea, but" Lucy start, "Don't worry. It's just for one year, and we will come back to Fairy Tail after that. It will help you become S-class before Natsu and Gray." I say, smirking at my idea. "I'm fine with it, I guess, but me as an S-class mage? Definitely impossible." She say dejectedly. "Nope, nothing is ever impossible. Now let's go back to Fairy Tail to tell the others about the idea." I say. "Can we do that tomorrow then, please? I don't want to see Team Natsu again today." She ask hopefully. "Sure."

"Laxus?" "What?" "Thanks." "Huh?" "For letting me and Happy join your team." "That's nothing to thank for. You guys are worth the trouble anyway." "Hey!" "Just kidding." I'm glad to see her cheerful self again.

Lucy's POV

I feel much better now. Just like Laxus to joke about serious stuff.

"Luce?! What the hell is Laxus doing in your apartment?" Natsu ask, appearing on my window. Crap! "Why are you in my home Natsu?! You, along with the rest of Team Natsu, are unwelcome here!" I shout furiously. "Yea, flame bastard. Get your stupid ass out right now!" Laxus shout, throwing a lightning bolt his way. Natsu dodged and said in a bored tone to him, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Luce." "So Luce, Lisanna's now off the team now, so you can come back to us." "She said no already!" Laxus say. "I'm just here to ask her to reconsider." Natsu say back.

"My answer is no, and will always be NO! I'm with the Thunder God Tribe now, so don't ever bother me again!" I scream. "But Luce, I love you!" Natsu whine. My brain freezes for a moment. He…love me?! No Lucy! Clear your head! It's just a lie to get you back in Team Natsu! "Shut up! There is no way you love me. That's just a lie. Besides, now I would choose Laxus any day over you!" I blurt out. SHIT! I hope Laxus didn't hear that. "You heard her! So just get out!" and Laxus threw him out the window and locked it. Nooooo he heard me! I met he thinks I'm another crazy fangirl now! TT_TT "Um Lucy—" he say but then I interrupt him. "Sorry about before. I just wanted him to get out of my home and that was the first thing my mind would come up with. I'M SORRY!" I say quickly. He just chuckle and say, "yea I know. Don't worry about it; I won't pester you. I was just gonna ask you if you want Freed to form a rune barrier in your house so that Natsu and the others can't come in…" "Oh, ok, that would be a great help. Thanks!"

Laxus' POV

When Lucy said that I felt disappointed somehow. I guess I was an idiot for actually thinking that she likes me… "So Freed will be here like in 7. Will that be okay with you?" I ask. "Yea." "Okay. So I'll be going now, cuz I promised the old man to do some of his paperwork." I say. She nod and waved good bye. I left her home thinking about the paperwork I'll have to do. Poor me…

The next day… (Freed did the rune barriers already)

Lucy's POV

Sigh, time to face Team Natsu again, I think as I walked into the guild. Erza tried to approach me, but Evergreen dragged me away to our table before she could even speak with me. After Laxus told the others about the plan, we decided to leave today, because the faster the better.

We went up to Master's office., and knocked on the door. "Come in." he says.

Makarov's POV

I am surprised to see the Thunder God Tribe. "So what do you brats want?" I ask curiously. No one spoke for a while until Laxus did, "Gramps, we'll be leaving Fairy Tail for one year to train. After that we'll come back stronger." I got even more shocked. For sure it's a great plan but I never expected this! I clear my throat and say, "well since you guys are going to come back in one year I won't erase the guild insignia. And I expect you guys to get more stronger!" "We will, master." Lucy say. That's good to hear. They left my office to prepare for the training.

Lucy's POV

"When you guys are done packing go to the Magnolia train station. We'll be going to Crocus' forests to train." I hear Laxus say. Happy didn't have to pack much so he began saying goodbyes to the guild mates. He successfully gave Charla a fish. I feel proud of him.

I finish packing soon. I gave my landlady money for rent, and all the other bothersome stuff. I wonder how the training will go…


	8. Chapter 8

The first day of training…

Narrator's POV

"Hurry up Blondie, you're too slow." Laxus shouted to Lucy, who is about a mile behind him. Let's just say she heard him, and got pissed. "I thought we both agreed on not calling me Blondie anymore." She screamed back, already worn out and sweating heavily. Then the two of them started a verbal war with each other, first with children vocabulary and then some cuss words. The rest of team were sitting around a campfire and are watching them amusingly.

"Think we should stop them?" Freed asked, looking up from his rune book. "Nah." Bickslow answered. "Let's have some fun watching them over roasted fish!" Happy said, drooling as he look at the fish. Evergreen just sweatdropped from their stupidity and turn to look at the to-be-couple's fight. She smiled slightly, glad that her leader will ave a female companion to watch over him.

After more minutes of verbal-fighting later…

Laxus' POV

"Yo Blondie, I'm hungry let's eat." I say casually, to stop our futile war. "It's Lucy." She mumbled under her breath. I ignored it and went to sit by my group. After eating in comfortable silence, we hear a loud roar. "What was that?" Blondie, er, Lucy asked. "Just a monster nothing to be afraid of. Smirking at he body's response I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, if something do attack you I, your handsome and strong Prince Charming, will come to save you." I sit on one knee to make it sound more dramatic. Lucy just blushed a scarlet red before turning back to eat.

"Rrrroooooaaaaarrrrr!" (author: sorry, I couldn't make it sound better, anyway continue on)

We looked up from our meal disturbed. Suddenly a huge creature appeared in front of us.

Narrator's POV

"Whatare you filthy humans doing on MY forest?!" it screamed. Its eyes begun to glow read, probably from anger. "We're just here to train." I reply as coolly as possible. "Yea well, NO ONE CAN ENTER MY FOREST JUST FOR A STUPID REASON!" it roared back. All of Thunder God Tribe's members' instincts screamed Run! And so they did, with the huge monster still chasing them.

Lucy's POV

Why do the monster look so… familiar? I struggle to think, as my vision is getting blurry. Then, I remembered! "Laxus! Everyone! This monster's weakness is chili peppers! (author: sorry, it was the first thing I could think of). Find some on my backpack!" (author: yes, for some reason Lucy decided to bring some chili peppers with her) As soon as Evergreen yanked out some Bickslow and Laxus immediately threw some on the monster's head. It burned his eyes and he started disintegrating into mush. Phew…

"So Blondie, why the hell do you have some chili peppers in your backpack?" Laxus asked, slightly amused. "To throw themat you." I answer, sticking out my tongue. This clearly got him pissed because I start running all over the place, with him aiming lightning bolts at me, and me dodging. And of course, Happy and Bickslow were chanting and tongue-rolling "They llllliiikkkeee each other!"

The rest facepalmed, and they returned back to training.

A month later…

Lucy's POV

Phew, I just finished my training session.

Now I can summon usually 3 golden celestial spirits without getting tired, thanks to Capricorn's help. Also, he and Loke taught me a few hand combat moves and tricks. Freed taught me how to make a basic protection barrier, and from Laxus, we trained with fighting with magic. Now I can stand about 20 more minutes when fighting with him. Although I improved, it's still too little. Oh well, still got a few more months left.

A month later…

Laxus' POV

Lucy keeps fretting about how she's not strong enough. I have to disagree with that. Both her hand combat and magic skills are not high, but sufficient for now. She found the zodiac key for Pisces by a river somewhere. She now owns it. (author: let's say yukino doesn't exist in this fanfic. Sorry to her fans.) She can stand up to at most 1 hour when battling with me. I can say that her endurance is better than natsu's since he couldn't endure him for even one minute. Oh well, who cares about that bastard? It seems Lucy didn't notice my feelings towards her yet… I am kinda relieved from that, since I don't want our friendship to be broken. I will get her to like me though…

A month later…

Happy's POV

Lushy and Laxus are acting weird lately. They secretly send each other looks and when the other catch them he would blush. I think that is a 'love' symptom. Ah well, it's fine as long as I have my fish. But romance between them would definitely be interesting.

8 months since the beginning of training…

Narrator's POV

The group is doing pretty well. Freed knows how to do more complex runes now, Evergreen is doing pretty good with her fairy magic and can use her stone eyes more efficiently now, and Bickslow's soul magic is more powerful now. As for Laxus, he can use real dragon-slaying magic now, thanks to the lightning dragon Bolta, who also removed his lacima. Lucy now have 11 zodiac keys, excluding Opiuchus and Libra. Also, we can say that Lucy is on par with Natsu and Gray together, but a bit more powerful. Virgo gave her a new whip, called Seishin no tenjiyoukai. It has the power of sending sparks of light, which can burn the opponent. Because of the unexpected huge progress the Thunder God Tribe decided to return 2 months later.

2 months later…

Lucy is now on par with Laxus. A few times, she even managed to beat him a few times during their duals. Laxus still have a crush on Lucy, but for now their relationship is best friends. Lucy has also developed mutual feelings for him, but for now they are friends. The rest of the mages in the team are on par with Gray or Natsu. As for Happy, he can use some of the daggers given to him from Laxus a week ago. His Aera magic lasts longer too. Today the team will go back to Fairy Tail…

TIMESKIP

"Minna! We're back!" Lucy and Laxus kicked open the door, breaking it in the process of doing so. The guild freeze from their usual activities and turn to stare. What happens now?


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's POV

Yay, it's so good to be back. Even though it was just one year somehow it feels like it has been 10 years since I came back. Yosh! Time for Mira's awesome strawberry smoothie—

"Hey Luce! You came back!" Natsu shout across the guild, smiling like the stupid idiot he is. Great, now my good mood is gone. "Natsu! Do not call me Luce! And, since you ditched me last time, we are no longer friends. Get the hell away from me." I glared daggers at him, as he tried dragging me to his table. Out of the corner of my eye I see lisanna glowering at me, probably mad that I didn't quit the guild. How stupid of her.

"But Luce!" he whined like a pitiful child that didn't get his candy. Tch, I don't have time for this. But before I had time to yank my wrist back from him, Laxus was already punching him.

"Natsu, don't bother Lulu no more, you're just super annoying1" he yelled, clearly pissed at Natsu. Suddenly, everyone in the guild froze. Eh? Why? *lightbulb flash* Shit, they probably got the wrong idea!

"My, my, Lucy, what a big girl you are now. So when did you start dating Laxus over there~?" Mira said, smiling, as she washed a cup in the bar counter. "Wait! We're not dating! We're just best friends! Isn't that right, Laxus?" I looked over at him. I guess he got the message.

Laxus' POV

Ouch. That hurt. Heck, I knowwe're best friends but… oh well, one day I'll make her mine. Just not today. "Yea, we're just best friends, so shut your trap and go back to whatever you guys were doing before." I said boredly. It seemed to work, but Mira, Gramps, Levy, Gajeel and my team (besides Lucy) eyed me suspiciously. I still don't see what's wrong with giving her a nickname. Don't Lulu sounds much better than Luce? It's a pretty name for Lucy too…

I blush, as I called her beautiful in my mind.

Mira's POV

Omigosh! He just blushed! That's it, there MUST be something going on between those two! I gotta find out! I glance at Levy, who is reading a book in a table nearby. She caught my glance, as well as Gajeel who is sitting next to her, and they both nodded at me. This was our code sign for getting together yet another wonderful Lalu operation.

I used hand signals to motion them to come with me, which they did. Going to the farthest back corner of the guild we whispered excitedly about our plan for the new Lalu operation. Even Gajeel seem excited about this. I guess its just to embarrass Laxus… meh, who cares? As long as they become a couple I am perfectly fine with it!

"Ne, Mira, you saw that right? Omigod, we have to start planning their wedding1" Yep, Levy will be my matchmaking assistant from now on. "Shush Levy, we have to start planning their dates first. Any ideas?" I ask excitedly. After a few moments Gajeel gave a pretty good suggestion:

"Why don't we get them to pair up for that Number One Perfect Fairies Duo competition this week?" "Mavis, good job Gajeel. Levy, any other ideas?" Levy thought a bit more before replying "We should probably blackmail them since they probably won't even sign up. Good point she have there. Okay then, time to form the plan!

Go to lucy's home and blackmail her with her diary that I somehow found. (Very interesting what's inside of it ;)

Go to Laxus' home and threaten him to have a conversation with his Gramps about Lucy (no doubt he's gonna get annoyed)

They go the 'date' together

Win, get a prize, and hopefully, become a couple!

Perfect, with this plan, we won't fail.

The next day…

Mira's POV

"Levy, Gajeel, hurry up, we're going to Lucy's house for the blackmail." I called them waiting outside the guild. "Kay, we're ready to go now." Levy said, holding a bag for Lucy's diary and stuff. "Gihee" was all Gajeel could say. Oh well. Lalu Operation #2: Start!

**To my readers,**

**Hey guys. I know I haven't been updating for a while and you guys probably hate me for it, but that is because of school. Anyway, just a warning I have school subject finals coming up. *bangs head on the wall* So as a warning, I might end up updating like next month at the worst. I'll try updating a new chapter this Sunday or Friday though. Please forgive me! *bows down* To the readers out there who like my stories and supported me, thank you! It feels nice to know there are people out there who like the stories I write! Hontoni arigatou-gozaimata! I'll update asap. **

**From Author-san**

**PS: Sorry for this short chapter! I was doing hw pretty late… **


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

I was peacefully reading _Night Rush_ by Delias Evon (author: I made up the names, if u r wondering), when suddenly my front door was bursted open by none other than Mira, Levy, and, for some reason, Gajeel. Something fishy must be going on…

"So Lucy, what do you think about that #1 Perfect Fairies Duo that will be taking place this week?" Mira asked, snapping me out of my phase of thoughts. The #1 Perfect Fairies Duo competition? The PFD contest?! Shit just got real, for sure. "What about it, Mira?" I asked, sucking in my breath, trying to sound and look as normal and bored as possible. "Are you going to compete?" Levy asked, carefully examining my face. I started sweating bullets.

"Of course not, are you all crazy?! Why would I join to begin with?! Ahahahaha…" I say, trying to think of a get excuse. But unfortunately, that damn dragon slayer probably smelled my nervousness, because the next thing he said shocked me. "For jewels for your rent, duh. And since you are worried about finding a partner, just ask someone. I strongly recommend that lightning dragon slayer you hang out with though." Yep, just as I thought, something fishy IS going on!

"I'm not THAT desperate for jewels, ya know. And second, why ask Laxus out of all people?!" I scream hysterically, my face turned red already. Damn it! "What, too scared to ask? Hehe Bunny Girl, never knew you were such a chicken. Maybe I should change your nickname into Chicken Girl." He said smirking, and started making chicken noises. Now I am REALLY pissed!

"Look if you guys came here just to convince me to take part, give up; I am so not gonna join. And you Gajeel, for your information, I am NOT a 'Chicken Girl' so shut your trap." I said, crossing my arms. The trio looked at each other, and nodded their heads. Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this…

"Ara, ara, Lucy-chan, we really didn't want to this. But you leave us with no choice." Mira said, and I 's like her voice is becoming to that of a demon. "Yea Lu-chan. This would be all your fault." Levy added, in a monotonous tone. Nooooo! My life must be ending then. Kami-sama, Mavis, someone! Help me! I think frightendly, while Gajeel just 'gihee'd at me.

Then, from Levy's backpack she brought with her, Mira pulled out a book. My eyes widened at the sight of it. Oh no! They must have read it and/or going to blackmail me with it! Mira, seeming to see my despaired expression, just chuckled. "Don't worry, Lucy-chan, you'll be alright as long as you follow our directions. My expression then changed into a horrified one. "Gihee, Bunny Girl, I never knew you were just that lovesick to scribble 'Lucy Dreyar' at least once on every single page. I must tell _him_ that in person!" Gajeel said, smirking a bit. All of them were smiling evilly at me.

My fear had at last reached its peak. I gulped down my saliva, praying that I won't regret my decision. "Okay okay1 Fine, you guys win! Happy now?! Just promise me none of you will tell anyone about my diary. Got it?!" I scream out finally. Grinning at each other, they handed me back my diary, and Mira said: "Since it's Friday then, get ready, starting today, Monday.. This year's theme for the matching outfits in the first round is Love & Happiness, so prepare. Also, you and your partner Laxus will be fighting against other duo teams with both magic and combat. And for the third and last round, you guys will be doing a talent show. Feel free to do whatever you want, but both of you must do it together. Good luck1" and then they left me, with me staring dumbfoundedly at the door, agaped. I paused to think.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED NOW?!

The trio (Mira, Levy and Gajeel)'s POV

Mission accomplished!

The next day…

Lucy's POV

I've got no choice! It can't be helped. Now let's get this over with, ASAP! … Arghhhhh! Dammit, no point lying. What if he rejects me?! "Calm down, Lu-chan! With those expressions that you are making everyone will get suspicious1" Levy-chan said, pointing to a chair in her table. I walked over and took a seat, and banged my head against the table. "I don't wanna~ !" I whined. "A promise is a promise, Lu-chan, now hurry up. Laxus is in the table over there *points a finger there*" Ley-chan said, and wished me luck. I hope this go well.

"Um Laxus?" I asked timidly. "What is it Lulu?" he asked turning down the volume of his music in the SoundPod and stared up at me. I wavered at his gaze on me for a moment before replying confidently, "Can you be my partner for the PFD competition this Friday?" Clearly this shocked him. "Um, you can give me your answer when you want to, if you can't decide now! So bye! Sorry!" I say rushedly and hurried back to Levy's table.

Laxus' POV

Huh? Did Lucy (author: let's just say Laxus calls Lucy her real name usually in his thoughts or when he talks seriously) just asked ME, for the PFD, THE Perfect Fairies Duo?! I'm dreaming that must be it. But another side of me said yes. Somehow, it sounded like a date… Still hesitating, I took a sip of beer next to me, and decided how to answer. Say yes: possibly act like a fool in front of her, embarrass myself where the media can see, etc. Say no: disappoint Lucy, lost my chance with her, etc. Oh my Mavis, what should I do?!

I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder lightly. I looked up, and saw Mira with an expression that read '_Hurry up and get your ass here so that I can blackmail you._' Uh oh. That can't be good.

Lucy's POV

I felt bad and guilty for Laxus. Most likely, he his gonna get tortured by Mira so that he will agree to be my partner. Sigh, it feels like it's my fault…

Laxus' POV

I sweat bullets as I followed Mira to the back corner of the guild. "So Laxus, you are gonna say yes to Lucy's offer if you don't want me to tell Master about your feelings toward Lucy-chan." Mira said, and walked off to wherever. I am so screwed; Gramps will bother me again about him getting grandchildren again. Sigh, guess this means a yes. 'Hey Lucy" I say, trying to catch her attention. "What?" she said lloking up from the novel she is reading. "Sure." As soon as the word left my house her face beamed. Pretty… "So can we meet here later in like 5 PM to talk about the plans?" I ask, trying to distract myself. "Kay. See you later1' and Lucy went back to her home, probably to pack some stuff.

Now then readers, what will happen next? ;)

**Author-san's note to Readers-**

**Konichiwa, minna-san. In case you haven't noticed I changed last chapter's plan to this for threatening Laxus. Instead of having the conversation at his home Mira talked to him at the guild. That's all.**


	11. Chapter 11

At 5:00 PM…

Lucy's POV

What if he decides to change his mind/1 What if he is going to come but say something like just kidding?! What if—Ok, Lucy, this is Laxus we're talking about! He won't betray us, I mean me! Thinking these negative thoughts I didn't notice he came in until he poked at me in the shoulder as he took a seat across me. "First, what are the details?" he asked me.

"For the first round, we have to wear matching outfits for the theme Love *blush* & Happiness. Then, we have to battle the others using both magic and combat. For the 3rd and last round, we have to do a talent show that both of us will take part in." I answered. He nodded his head, and spent the next few moments trying to think of a good idea for the first round. That is, until he suggested a pretty good idea:

"What about something related to stars and lightning? That's our main element for magic."

"Good point. But can we design the outfits ourselves? Then Virgo can go the Spirit World to make them, so the clothing would be original." I suggested, hoping he would agree with me. "Sure, now let's think of the designs.

Using some paper that we borrowed from Levy-chan, I drew some stuff, since Laxus can't draw [author; XD]) while occasionally Laxus would give me some helpful ides. In the end, I came up with a prince and prince-like outfit (author: I'll leave the other details for you readers to decide). Now time for the summoning…

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I said, holding up the key. Virgo poofed in front of me with a pokerface, as usual. "Punishment, hime?" she asked. Deciding that I would waste my time telling her to stop asking me that, I handed her the designs and explained the details. "So Virgo, do you think that you can make them before Friday?' I asked her. She replied, 'I'll give them to you by Thursday, along with the jewelry." And poofed back into the Spirit World with the design. One problem solved.

"So Lulu, what should we do about the talent show?" Laxus asked me. Arghhhh! I didn't think of that yet! Thinks for a while. 8light bulb flash* "Laxus?" I say to catch his attention. "Can you sing?" I ask. "Yea, why?" he asked curiously. "Then how about singing a song for the third round. "Sure, I don't mind, but which song?"

"Can we just make one up?" I ask hopefully. He thought for a while and replied "sure, but I ain't gonna write it since I can't imagine one." I agrred to his terms and we left separate ways. (author: just so you know its fairy tail ending song 7)

I wrote the song while staying up the whole night:

**Laxus**

_Lucy_

Both

Hitori Samishiku

_Hitori samishiku iru kono samui yoru ni __  
__Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake __  
__Sayonara suru ni wa mada kokoro ga ita sugiru kara __  
__Aitai kimochi osaete nemuri ni tsuku_

_Anata no koe ga ima kikitai to negau __  
__Anata no ude ga ima koishii to omou __  
__Aenai hibi ga tsuzuite shimau no nara __  
__Issou kono mama sayonara shiyou kana __  
__Kotae no nai haruka tooi michinori dakara koso __  
__Shinjiru tsuyoi akashi ga ima hitsuyou dakara __  
__Onegai hon no sukoshi de ii kara __  
__Ima watashi wo dakishimete kogoete shimaisou dakara_

**Hitori samishiku iru kono samui yoru ni ****  
****Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake ****  
****Sayonara suru ni wa mada kokoro ga itasugiru kara ****  
****Aitai kimochi osaete nemuri ni tsuku**

**Mainichi onaji seikatsu no naka de ****  
****Anata no egao ni nandomo iyasareta ****  
****Anata ni aitai kara iiwake wo kangaete ****  
****Sayonara shitakunai kuse ni owari wo kangaeru ****  
****Kokoro no mama ni omou mama kotoba ni sureba ****  
****Kitto anata wa komatta kao de watashi wo miru ****  
****Anata no kimochi ga itai hodo wakaru kara ****  
****Sotto shite oku yo kokoro ga kooritsuku mae ni**

Hitori samishiku miru hoshi no nai sora ni   
Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake   
Mou sude ni wakatteru kono mama jya ikenai koto kurai   
Kaeru beki basho ni hayaku modoshite agenakya

_Itsuka dokoka de mata aeta no naraba __  
__Kanashimi yori mo ii omoide de aritai kara_

**Yakusokusuru yo kore kara no michi wa ****  
****Itsumo waratte iremasu you ni to**

Anata no koe ga...   
Anata no ude ga...   
Aenai hibi ga...

The next day…

Lucy's POV

I let him look at the lyrics, which he 'okayed' before giving it to Lyra to do the music choreography.

Friday…

Lucy's POV

As promised Virgo gave us the outfits. They looked perfect! I thanked her before began rehearsing again with Laxus for the song. Wedecided that for the fighting part we should be able to at least pass that round, not that I can blame him for it since he's S- class.

Finally, the PFD started!

**From Author-san to Readers:**

***NO MORE UPDATES UNTIL FEBRUARY 1* No worries, I won't stop the fanfic. Since I felt guilty I made this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
